Is This Love?
by blind-hatred-infatuation
Summary: Hermione has lost her true love. She doesn't know if he's dead or alive. With help from others she tries to get through her heartache.
1. Chapter 1

**Is This Love?**

Chapter 1:

She awoke with a start but kept her eyes closed, afraid everything would be the same before her dream. Her dream. He had been in it again. Haunting her when she was asleep, and occasionally in the daytime. He had the brightest red hair and freckles everywhere. She remembered when she would play connect-the-dots with his freckles. She wished and prayed to God, that she could have him again, after what had happened. But instead of thinking about the bad, she thought about the good times they had shared, before their lives came crashing down.

Flashback--

Hermione, on the Hogwarts Express taking her to her first year at Hogwarts, walked to the end of the train looking for the bathroom when she bumped into a pair of red headed twins. They had made her impatient, laughing and shouting insults at each other. She had thought she was going to pee right there but from inside the compartment next to her she heard someone yelling at them. She looked around and saw a lanky boy with red hair, obviously related to the troublesome twins. Their eyes met and she thought her stomach had dropped through, which would have been bad because of her full bladder. He weakly smiled and continued on wailing to his brothers, sitting next to a dark haired boy with glasses. On her way back from the toilets, she stopped in front of the compartment, watching the two boys talk and laugh. She wished she could just go in there and introduce herself.

Then her miracle came. A boy named Neville, had lost his frog. She thought this would be her perfect opportunity. While Neville staggered down the corridor, sobbing, she opened the door and strode in the room as if she owned.

"Remember what Mom always said," she thought to herself. "Be confident, boys like confident women." But on her first step in, she stepped on something, which squeaked, causing her to shriek and lose all of her composure. The two boys laughed, but didn't mean any harm to it. Hermione, thinking she was being made fun of, ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

As she sat in her compartment, she thought to herself, that even though he had laughed at her, she still felt she could be falling in love.

End--

Hermione got up and left the room. As she entered the living room of the studio apartment she shared, she smelt the delicious aroma of bacon and buttery biscuits. She looked around the corner to see who was cooking and was relieved to see Harry. She also lived with three other boys. Ron had obviously moved in with them and Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, also lived with them. Actually, Harry, Ron and Hermione lived with the twins because it was their apartment.

Hermione had been trying to avoid George and Fred because of the similarities between them and Ron. But the fact that they lived and worked together had made it difficult. They all worked for the Ministry of Magic. Fred and George still worked at their joke shop but they figured being Aurors, along with Ron and Harry, at the current time was more helpful. Hermione, however, was not an Auror, but the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She had grown very powerful at her last years at Hogwarts and even more afterwards, even though it was only three years after their departure of their school. They had become more involved with the Order and were helping any way possible. It was only until seven weeks ago that the Dark War broke out. It lasted a week, but it wasn't over. Voldemort had retreated back into his territories around the Swiss Alps. That was when Ron went missing.

Hermione slowly walked into the kitchen, trying to not disturb Harry. Whenever he cooked, he liked to sing those songs from that muggle band, Green Day. She had heard them once or twice, but was never allowed to get their CD's on account of their constant swearing. As Harry sang the infamous song "Longview", he threw down his toast and started to butter it. When he got to the part about, "smoking his inspiration", Hermione's stomach growled, causing him to jump.

"How long have you been there?" asked Harry, embarrassed by his singing. Hermione knew he didn't like people hearing him sing, probably because he was so good at it.

"I was just waiting for breakfast. I didn't know I had to announce myself to the room. Hey, that looks good. Can I have some?" said Hermione as her stomach gurgled.

The two friends ate together in silence, the same thoughts going through their heads. They missed Ron. They wanted him back but didn't know where he was. It felt wrong sitting here eating breakfast while, he was out there all alone or in danger. Hermione, feeling the tension rising, decided to break it.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, barely over a whisper.

"What?" He questioned, startled.

"I miss him so much. Do you think we'll ever find him?" As she said this, a tear silently slid down her face. Harry couldn't believe what she had just asked. "Of course we'll find him. Speaking of that, we should get ready for work. Fred and George have already left." He got up and left her there, not knowing how to help her, except to find Ron. He knew they were in a relationship. How deep, though, he didn't know. He got dressed and went out to find Hermione still sitting at the table.

"Hermione, I know you and Ron are close, but the only thing we can do right now to help him is to go to work and try to find him. We are working on finding his locator that was placed on his jacket. They think it is broken and that's why we couldn't find him. I am expecting the news today."

Hermione, getting up said, "I know. I'm just being silly. I'll be out in ten minutes." When she came out of her room, dressed in her usual black suit with a skirt, she looked professional. She was very important and knew she had to pull herself together, especially if she had to find her missing love.

* * *

Hermione and Harry apparated into the golden lobby of the Ministry of Magic. It was full of witches and wizards running around. The Ministry has been in chaos since the beginning of the war. Trying to figure out what Voldemort is doing, who were Death Eaters and trying to keep everyone calm but informed.

As they started to walk towards the elevator, Harry was called away by another wizard, hoping to get the information he wanted. Hermione walked in the empty elevator. As she started to go down, it stopped on the next floor. As two men walked in, Hermione froze.

"Um, hey Hermione. We didn't see you this morning. You're usually up before us. Are you alright?" asked George. He knew that she was avoiding him and his twin, and he understood. They tried to make it easier for her by not being around much.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"Hey, look at it this way; at least it's almost over." Said Fred. Hermione knew if she didn't get out of here soon, she would burst into tears and the twins didn't do very well around crying women. As they reached the second floor, the doors opened and she ran out, heading straight for her office, looking at her feet. She quickly opened and shut her door and flopped down in her chair. She sat for a moment in thoughtful silence, until her emotions took over and her tears consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Is This Love?

A/N: I want to thank my very first reviewer, Rupertsgrl479. I never knew reviews could make me feel so good. So please keep reviewing! Also, sorry the first chapter was so short, but it was my first one so I didn't know. But this one will be longer, I hope.

Chapter 2:

As she sat in her chair, tears drying on her face, a knock came from door. She quickly fixed herself and got up to open the door. Harry was standing there with a downcast look on his face. "Oh no," she thought to herself.

Harry came in and sat down. "We found his locator. Now, we don't know if it is attached to him anymore or not. It's still working, but" he stopped, afraid of what to say next.

"But what? Where is it?" asked Hermione, equally afraid of the answer.

Harry, breathing deeply, said, "It's on the outside of _his _territory. Which causes an obvious problem. We can't go rescue him, at least not yet. It is also possible that it is just his locator there and he is somewhere else."

"We have to get Ron out of their Harry! We can't just leave him their! We can't." Hermione yelled.

"I know, I know. But we can either wait until the end of the war, with us winning, or can risk our lives as well as others and try and save him now. But you have to understand Hermione, he might… he might not be… alive." Harry said, his voice gradually becoming a whisper.

"No," she breathed. Harry came over and hugged her. They just stood there in each others arms hoping against all hope that Ron was still alive.

They separated, remembering that they had jobs to do. Since the new arrival of information, they decided to have a meeting. They called all Aurors to the board room to discuss what the plan would be.

* * *

In the board room, people were whispering excitedly about what the new information was. They wondered, was it a way to beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was it more Death Eater camps, was it more people to help with the Dark War… they didn't know.

Harry walked out up to the front of the room and stood before a podium. He placed his notes on it and took a deep breath. "Everyone, please settle down. This is very important. As you all know, we still have one of our men out their, missing in action." The room became silent. Everyone missed Ron. He was the light in a room and made everyone laugh, even on a bad day. Harry continued, "We have new information about where he could possibly be. His locator is still working, but could have been ripped off. We don't know if he is alive or… dead, but we have to figure out how to get him. Is locator is on the boundaries of Lord Voldemort's territories, but we hope it came off and he is somewhere safer. Does anyone have any questions or ideas that could help?" As everyone pondered, Hermione sat in her chair feeling nausea coming. "What if they couldn't find him?" she thought to herself.

After 15 minutes with no one volunteering their ideas, Harry decided to approach this situation differently. They were afraid to voice their opinions, afraid that someone would reject it. Which was natural but we had to get other peoples point of views.

Harry spoke up, "Okay everyone. Listen, obviously this meeting isn't going to well. I've decided to do this differently. I am going to place a box in my office. I want you to write down your ideas and place them in the box. You don't have to write your name if you don't want to. It will be up there for a week. So a week from today, we will have another meeting, hopefully to explain the plan. It's now time to go home. Everyone have a safe trip home. Have a great weekend and see you all on Monday." As everyone left the room, Harry and Hermione stayed behind to clean up.

"That's a great idea, Harry. I remember we used to do that sort of thing in my muggle schools," stated Hermione.

"That's where I got it from." He looks over at her. "Are you okay? You look pale, you should go home, I'll finish up here," he said.

"Thanks Harry. I'll see you later," she said as she walked out the door.

Hermione collapsed out to her bed. Even though she was tired, she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for an hour until she focused on one of her fondest memories.

Flashback--

It was a beautiful night, with a crescent moon and millions of stars. Hermione and Ron sat on the balcony from their apartment, staring, though not at the sky, but at each other. It was a little chilly, so they were holding each other for warmth. But what they didn't know was that this night would be their last before the war.

"Hermione, I know that you will always be here for me. I don't know if you understand how much you mean to me as a friend." Ron whispered into her ear.

Hermione gave a sigh of disappointment. A friend? I guess he'll never know my true feelings for him if we are going to stay friends. Ron continued on, "But the thing is, I don't want to just be your friend. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I love you Hermione Granger. Would you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

She gasped because that was all she could do, being speechless. She looked down to see him holding a ring that shone like their love that has grown between them. He lifted her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Tears running down her face, she stared at the ring, then at him. She shyly smiled and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way." With that they kissed. Ron picked her up and took her back inside to his bed, where they slowly undressed, savoring this wonderful moment.

End of flashback—

Hermione suddenly shot up in her bed. She had forgotten about her ring. She took it off when the Dark War started so she wouldn't lose it. And in all of the confusion and depression she hadn't put it back on. She got out of bed to look for it.

"Now where did I put it? I still can't believe I haven't put it back on. The war has been stopped for six weeks now. We didn't even tell anyone about it. Oh, I know," she muttered to herself, looking through her underwear drawer. She got down on her hands and knees right beside her bureau. She stuck her hand underneath and felt a small box right in the middle. She pulled in out and gently opened it. She carefully put the ring on and stared at it. It was still beautiful, despite all of the fears and worries she felt. For about the tenth time today, she started to cry. They had promised their hearts to each other. He has also said that she was also there for him. At that moment, she planned to keep both promises to her love. She would find him, no matter what. But just as she had been filled with confidence, she remembered the major fact.

"I don't even know if he's alive. What if I do find him, but he's dead. My heart would be broken, but it would still be his and no one else's. With that though she walked over to her bed to go to sleep, only to realize that the sun was coming up. At least I don't have to go to work, it's the weekend. She crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly, Ron's ring of engagement still on her finger.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sounds of people talking. But by the sound of it, it wasn't just two or three, it sounded like maybe twenty. She quickly got dressed and went into the living room. She halted, her whole department and others were cramped into the apartment. One person spotted her and yelled, "There she is!" People turned to her and started asking her questions. Dumbledore, out of nowhere, says, "People, people. Settle down. Miss Granger will explain to you in time what you are asking. Now, she needs to be left alone. Please leave. Thank you." They started to file out of the apartment, muttering disappointedly.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled. Harry, coming out of the corner, says, "You should sit down and listen to Albus."

"Thank you Harry. Now, the Minister of Magic received an owl from a known Death Eater stated that Voldemort is not after him, but after you. The news traveled through the building and now everyone would like to know what you did to make Voldemort come after you personally."

Hermione tried to take all of this in. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was Voldemort after me? What the hell is going on here? She caught her breath. "I have no idea why he would be after me."

Oh, but don't you?" asked Dumbledore. "You assembled an excellent group of people to fight against him, making him retreat. He sees you as very powerful. And the fact that you are muggle-born, makes him quite angry, thinking that pure bloods were all powerful. I have to go now, but be careful. Both of you." He then left Hermione and Harry sitting in wonder. A knock at the door brought them back to reality. Just as Harry opened the door, his girlfriend pounced on him.

"Ugh. God, Ginny. Did you have to do that?" said Harry, pretending to sound angry.

"Hey. I haven't seen you all week. How have you been?" Ginny said, detaching herself from Harry. "Hi Hermione. You look sick are you alright?"

Hermione said nothing as she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update this. I couldn't figure out how to end it. I hope you people are enjoying it. I know it's kind of short but not all of us can write huge chapters. I'll try better next time. Please review. It makes me so happy! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Is This Love?

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with parties. Heck yes! I knew people liked me. Anyway, read on and please review, I beg of you!

Chapter 3:

Hermione was a little freaked out by what happened yesterday. Was she really so powerful that Voldemort wants her? And for what? She would die before she would do anything for Lord Voldemort. She woke up exhausted. She didn't even want to get up but every Sunday, she and Ginny would have brunch together. She got dressed and went to wake Ginny who slept on the couch every weekend when she visited Harry.

She was surprised to see that Ginny wasn't asleep. She was sitting up on the couch watching T.V. "Hey Sleepy-Head." She called when Hermione walked in.

"Ginny, what are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked. Ginny's not a morning person.

Ginny looked amused. "Early? Hermione, it's almost 11:30 am. I didn't wake you up because you weren't feeling well yesterday. I think you should go to St. Mungo's."

"No, no. I'm fine. Well, do you still want to have brunch? Though of course, it's almost lunch. How about lunch? Will that be alright?"

"Sure, that'll be fine, as long as we go to St. Mungo's before we eat. I need to know if you're, A) curable and, B) contagious." Said Ginny, matter-of-factly.

"Fine, let's get a move on then." Hermione said, laughing.

* * *

Once they walked into St. Mungo's, what they saw was chaos. It was incredibly busy. People from the Dark War obviously. The amount of people waiting to be seen was huge. There were nurses and doctors running all over the place.

"Maybe I should come back some other time." Said Hermione.

No, if we come back it might be longer. We'll just get in line and wait." Ginny said as she sat down. Hermione looked at her, seeing the same stubbornness she saw in Ron. She sat next to Ginny and produced a deck of cards from her purse. She taught Ginny how to play "Speed" while they waited. Two hours flew by. Ginny had just won her fourth game in a row when a nurse came up to them.

"Your next. Um, which one of you is ill?" she asked politely.

"That would be me, Hermione Granger."

"Okay Miss, or is it Mrs. Granger?" asked the nurse. Hermione drew in a sharp breath. She never wore the ring Ron got her out in public, in case someone like Ginny saw it. "It's, uh, Miss Granger."

"Well, then follow me. I'm quite sorry for the long wait. We've been so busy, as I'm sure you've noticed. Here you go. The doctor will be with you in a couple of minutes." The nurse left Hermione and Ginny in the cold, empty room. Hermione turned to Ginny, who was checking her hair for split ends. "What am I going to say? I've been feeling tired, hungry, and throwing up?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione, who was sitting on that doctor bed chair thing, and said, "Yep. You're hungry? Do you want me to go and get you something? I mean, I'm a little hungry myself."

"Yes, please! That is so great of you. Thanks Ginny!" she shouted as Ginny left.

"No problem, whoops, sorry!" On her way out, she bumped into the doctor coming in to check on Hermione.

* * *

Hermione waited for Ginny in the lobby of St. Mungo's. She waited a couple of minutes before she saw the red headed girl coming through the doors of the hospital.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. There was a huge line at the cafeteria, so I decided to go to the bakery across the street. But when I got there, I realized I didn't have any muggle money, so I went into the alley and apparated to the wizards money exchange and got ten pounds, apparated back, got two muffins and," Ginny stopped to breath in, "here I am now. So, here's your muffin. How did it go?"

"Thanks. Oh, um, he said I just caught a bug that's been going around. He gave me some potion for it though," Hermione said.

"Okay then. Still want to have lunch or do you want to wait for dinner?" asked Ginny.

"Lunch. I'm starving," laughed Hermione, as her stomach growled.

* * *

The next couple of days went by. Hermione was so busy with work and her illness didn't seem to go away, everyone noticed. The comment box would get a couple of ideas a day. By the end of the week, it was chalk full of theories people had formulated in their minds. Friday came around with no big information or catastrophes during the week. Everyone poured into the boardroom to discuss the plan. Once again Harry walked to the front of the room and took charge.

"Okay people," Harry shouted over his colleagues. "I've read through your ideas today and kept some of the good ones. Now, I think I might have our plan, adding the ideas I kept." The room became instantly quiet.

"Alright. This is what I think we should do. We send animagus who can transform into small creatures or insects to scout the area. They will have magical transmitters so they can stay in contact with us. If they find Ron, they will transfigure him into something small and portable. Does anyone have any questions or comments?" Harry asked while looking around the room. No one spoke up. "Now, I want all animagus who are willing to help to report to me, even if they don't work here. Okay everyone, great job this week. All willing animagus need to speak with me by Wednesday. Thanks, good night."

As everyone started to leave, Hermione approached Harry. She hadn't seen him much this past week and wanted to catch up.

"Hey Harry. That plan is great. Are you in a hurry to get home? Because I was wondering if you wanted to go out and spend some time together."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't, I have something planned. Ginny's coming over tonight. It's going to be romantic. Can I ask you to do me a favor? I need you to stall Ginny for me. Will you do it for me?"

"Of course. She's been complaining about needing new shoes, so I'll take her shopping."

"Great! Thank you so much. See I told her to come over at five o'clock, but I need to set up everything. I'll explain it to her. Can you bring her back home around seven?"

"Sure. We better get going then. It's a quarter to five now." Hermione stated.

* * *

It was just past 7 o' clock when Ginny and Hermione arrived at the studio apartment. When they walked in, there were candles lit all over and dinner sitting on the table with Harry, sitting next to it, waiting. Harry looked up and stared into Ginny's eyes with a kind of passion her and Ron shared. Hermione went straight to her room. She didn't want to ruin their moment, because she knew she was about to cry. She remembered when, after a long days work, she would walk into her room. Ron would be sitting on her bed with candles all around her room. He would lead her to her bathroom where they would take a relaxing bath together. Hermione had cried herself to sleep, when she heard a shriek. She got up and ran out of her room, where she stopped, frozen by the scene in front of her. There was Ginny, with tears down her face, standing in front of Harry. He was bent on one knee holding up a box with a diamond ring in it.

A/N: Finally! Still not long, I know. I hope you people liked this chapter. I like it. Anyway, please review. The more reviews, the faster I update.

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Is This Love?

A/N: Sorry about the 5 month delay. I hope you all are still interested in reading my story and hopefully you will review, probably to rant about the over-due update. Well, without further adieu, I give you chapter four. Please enjoy!

Chapter 4:

The dark had an eerie silence to it. She felt so afraid, so alone. She started to hear her name being called from afar. She thought to herself, "Ron?" As this was happening, Harry and Ginny were frantically trying to wake up Herimone from her unconscious fall. When they were calling out her name she started to come to. Suddenly, she whispers, "Ron?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see two contrasting faces hovering over her.

"What happened?" she said, confused, wondering why she was lying on the floor. Harry and Ginny looked at each other again. Ginny said very softly, "You fainted when I told you that Harry proposed to me."

Tears started to swell in Hermione's bleary eyes. She immediately knew the exact reason she passed out. Ginny's and Harry's engagement had instantly reminded her of Ron and their last night together, the same night he proposed. "I'm so sorry you guys. I must have ruined your magical moment. I guess I didn't have enough to eat yesterday and the excitement must have totally drained me." Of course, this was a lie, because she practically ate everything in the house yesterday. She took a deep breath and continued, "I can't believe it. You guys are getting married! Let's go out and celebrate!"

The couple looked a little hesitant. Then Harry spoke up, "Hermione, could you keep this a secret right now? We plan on telling everyone at Thanksgiving dinner next week at the Burrow."

"Of course! I understand. That doesn't mean we can't go out and have fun. In fact, lets go out to dinner. I'm starving! And don't worry, I'm paying. You two need to save your money for the divorce."

"Ha ha Hermione. So where do you want to go?

Work went by, still preparing for the search and rescue. We had over 150 animagus training with some of the best. Of course, there was Minerva McGonagall, who came out of retirement to help when she found out that one of her former students was in trouble. Also, there was Ian Cantrell from America. He was young but took his powers seriously and excels at stealth. And Greg Lederhoosen from Germany. He has trained many animagus, by not only teaching them how to transform perfectly but to transfigure things around them while still in their animal state. These talented people and their pupils were located in one of the court rooms on the lower levels. Up above, Aurors were everywhere frantically trying to find out more information on anything about Lord Voldemort and his army. They needed to find Death Eaters, in hopes of getting an answer, which was unlikely in itself. They needed to check the location around Ron's tracker to make sure that there is coverage to hide and steak out. Everything and everyone were in a total state of disarray.

Hermione was very busy. She had to write and send out many letters for more help, not only for the search and rescue, but for their normal assignment of keeping their magical community in order. Even though they were trying to focus on Ron's safety, there was still crime going on throughout the city. This war was really challenging her but, as always, she was determined to achieve. She became really stressed and got sick again. She was always nauseous and her body was sore. She was so happy when the weekend rolled around. She decided to walk home for the cool breeze, but she walked for about an hour before she took the Underground.

It was very crowded, mostly with people like her. Not magical but getting off from work. Many were wearing suits like her and carring suitcases like her, but none, she was sure, had powers like her and that made her realize how special she was. She was muggle- born and yet, she was better than most pure- bloods she knew, as Neville Longbottom came to mind. Her thoughts were interrupted when her stop came around and she got off. She walked along the leaf- covered street where she passed a park. Her, Ron and Harry spent a lot of time at this park after Hogwarts. They would have fun enjoying their freedom and basking in their young glory. She walked up the stone steps and into the elevator. When it reached her floor and the doors opened she could instantly tell, from the loud music, that Harry was home. He had really got her into that muggle music because it's so good. Right now he was listening to The Get- Up Kids, an American band. He must have, like her, had another tough and stressful day. She continued to walk down the hall when she smelled a savory and delicious smell. The rumble her stomach made was almost louder than the music. When she opened the door, she saw Harry teaching Ginny how to make what looked like enchiladas.

"Those better be ready soon or I'm afraid my stomach will attack, by the sound of it!" She had to yell over the music to be heard, but halfway through, the song stopped and her yelling startled the happy couple.

"Oh Hermione. We didn't hear you come in," said Ginny.

Hermione replied sarcastically, "I wonder why?" But the remark remained unnoticed as another song started up.

As the three of them were sitting down, eating dinner, the twins came home. It was still hard for Hermione to look at them but she did when they directly addressed her.

"Hermione, we need your help tomorrow with the shop, can you meet us there in the afternoon?" asked George.

She hesitated. Then she said, "Of course. What do you guys need help with exactly? I don't want to get injured on this favor."

Fred spoke up. "Thanks. We'll discuss it tomorrow and you don't need to worry. Now, the real question is, can we have some?"

Hermione heard a jingle when she opened the store door. It was really crowded, mostly with teenagers that had the same mischievous glint in their eyes like the twins did back in the day. Hermione gave a little smile as she continued to make her way to the back of the store. When she found a middle- aged man reached the counter, she asked for Fred and George. He left through a curtain behind him and when he returned, he asked her to follow him. As he led her through the back, she looked around to what seemed like a very complex maze of corridors, until she realized all the extra hallways and doors were fake. The man finally opened a door after a couple of minutes of walking and she stepped in. She heard the door slam shut after her and looked back to see the man gone. She turned back around to face the twins wearing matching lime green suits and lilac ties.

"Hey guys. Loved the fake corridors. To confuse thieves, right?"

"Correct observation Hermione. The doors aren't real but they do open and whoever opens them gets caught and unless you know the secret phrase, you won't be getting out."

"Wow, that's amazing. You two are honestly too smart for your own good. Anyways, what did you need me for?"

"Well, nothing really, since we're so intelligent. Actually, we wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"George and myself have noticed that you've been avoiding us."

"Uh… well, I just… I can't…" Hermione whimpered and fell to her knees. She started to sob, head in hands. The twins just stood there, terrified. After a couple of tear-stained minutes, Hermione slowly readjusted herself.

"I'm so sorry, it's just, you look… you remind… Ron. I just couldn't… I'm sorry." She whispered, putting her hands up to her face. George walked over to her while she looked up at him. She was taken aback when she saw tears in his eyes. He pulled her up from the floor and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione, in shock from all of their compassion, hugged him back.

Fred came over and hugged her as well and said, "Hermione, we'll always be here for you. It's been tough on us too. We know how you two felt about each other. We can get through this and don't worry, we'll find him and bring him back safely." They stayed like this for awhile, comforting themselves.

Hermione felt a lot happier and relieved when she left. She no longer had to worry about dodging them and now, which meant more than ever, she could talk to them.

She went to work on Monday with a relaxed yet determined attitude. Not only was this week three days because of Thanksgiving, but also because the animagus were ready to go out searching. But since this Thursday was Thanksgiving, she decided to let them stay to spend the holiday with their families before they left. Everything seemed to be going good and the next two days went by smoothly. That Wednesday night, Hermione, Harry, Fred and George started packing for their long holiday weekend at the Burrow.

Chaos dominated the atmosphere. Everyone was running around, trying their best at their assigned mission. There were little shrieks and shrills of pain as hot objects flew across a smoke- filled room.

"Stop!" someone yelled. There were crashes and more screams, as cloudy figures ran around the room, but then came silence. The voice spoke out again.

"Someone clear this smoke, I can't see or breathe. Plus, I think we're done." The room cleared to show many adults, most on the floor, some with weird goo on them and others with slight burn marks. The voice, now seen as the tallest red head said, "Okay. Good job everybody, the Thanksgiving feast is done. It's too bad Mum's ill or it would be better. First, get cleaned up, then Bill and I will take the two turkeys. Percy, Fred and George, you guys take the mashed potatoes, the corn and the salad. Harry, Hermione and Ginny, you three can take the stuffing, biscuits and the tray of condiments. Alright, let's go."

The dinner was excellent, seeing the families of the older Weasley brothers. Charlie's married and has twin girls, three years old. Bill, of course, is married to Fluer Delacour. But Percy hasn't started a family yet because he is working hard at his job as the assistant to the assistant of the secretary to the Minister of Magic. They decided to eat dinner outside because they couldn't fit fourteen people inside. After dinner, Harry and Ginny went inside to retrieve the pumpkin pies. Since there were six pies, knowing Mrs. Weasley wouldn't want them under fed, Hermione got up to help them. She walked into them talking nervously in hushed voices. She quietly walked towards them and since they didn't see her, she caught some of their conversation.

"…don't know if I can tell…"

"Ginny, don't worry, I'll tell them and they'll be ha- Hermione! We didn't see you, not that it matters, you already know" said Harry.

"I'm so happy you guys are doing this! I can't wait! I've been practicing looking surprised" squealed Hermione.

Ginny sighed with relief, "Thanks. We really need some support."

"Your welcome. Now let's get out there and tell your family!"

The three of them grabbed two pies each and went back outside. They got to the tables and set the pies down. Hermione returned to her seat while Harry and Ginny remained at the front of the table. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes while he took her hand in his. Harry took a deep breathe and said, "Everyone, Ginny and I have an announcement." Everyone became silent. Some were worried, others confused, but as Harry and Ginny looked on with butterflies in their stomachs, they saw Hermione's beaming face and it reassured them.

"Ginny and I are getting married."

At first, it was dead silent, with shocked faces. Then, an explosion of sound. Most were happy and cheered, but Charlie, Bill, Fred and George marched up to the front of the table and snatched Harry aside. Even though they all took their time to explain themselves, they all pretty much said the same thing, "You hurt her, you die." Harry promised his undying love of Ginny to her brothers and went back to share the moment.

Okay, so this chapter is longer, but it took too long for me to write it! I'm sorry you guys, you may have to wait another month or two for the next chapter; I have to study for finals, get college applications ready and a huge 600 point research paper. So just bear with me. And honestly you guys, REVIEW! The last couple of review I got made the inspiration I needed to finish and to type it up! God bless you all! And if I don't get another chance to write up again for another month, MERRY CHRISTMAS and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Of course, for New Year's, I'll be in Kenwood, Michigan. If you live there, review and tell me, and I could try to find you!


End file.
